Judy (Webisodes)
Judy is a survivor of the outbreak in The Walking Dead Webisodes: Torn Apart. Judy is Andrew's current wife and lives with him in his neighborhood. She knows and gets along with Andrew's children, Billy and Jamie, from his previous marriage with Hannah whenever they came to visit him. Pre-Apocalypse King County, Georgia Little is known about Judy's life prior to the apocalypse. She lived with her husband, Andrew and often looked after his children to his ex-wife, Hannah; she had a close relationship with the both of the children and a photograph is seen of Judy with them in Andrew's home. Post-Apocalypse Torn Apart "Family Matters" When entering Andrew's home, Hannah is overjoyed to see her children safe and rushes to both of them, embracing them as she did so. After a while she looks up and notices the picture of Judy, Jamie and Billy. Hannah asks Andrew where she is but he avoids the question. Later in the episode we see a blood stained rug twitch, which had contained the body of Judy. "Domestic Violence" In a flashback, Judy, carrying a bag of groceries is walking down the street. She hears an alarm of a car and then sees another pulled over in the middle of the road. As she passes the pulled over car she hears a broadcast talking about evacuations. She walks around the car and spots a young woman's body laying beside it, dropping her groceries she runs to the girl's aid. She tries to talk to her and listens for a heart beat but neither get a response so she begins to preform CPR. When she begins to breathe into the girl's mouth she had reanimated and bites down into Judy's mouth. After putting down Max with his gun, Andrew enters the home and notices that his front door is open. Assuming it is an intruder he yells "I've got a gun here!" as he continues toward it he notices a small trail of blood into the living room. When he enters the living room the photograph of Judy with the children can be seen again and another, of her and Andrew on their wedding day, is seen smashed on the floor. A zombified Judy stumbled in, startling Andrew who fired his shotgun. Andrew then began crying over her corpse. We see yet another picture of Judy, this time with the family dog, Max as Andrew begins wrapping her body in a carpet. "Step Mother" Jamie and Billy are in the dining room talking about Max when the carpet again twitches, neither of them notice. After a short time Judy manages to get out of the carpet fully, at this point Jamie notices her and stops her brother from shouting, instead covering his mouth and dragging him under the table to hide. She staggers around the table for a while, unable to find the children. However both become nervous and when she is stood at the opposite side of them they run for the closet and hide inside, Judy hears this and begins walking toward it. The children both scream as she begins hitting against the door, she manages to open it and goes toward them until Hannah yells "Get away from my family!" and strikes her in her head with an axe. Death ;Killed By *Zombie (Alive) Coming home with a bag of groceries, she discovered an unconscious woman lying in the street. She approached her to check her breathing and began performing CPR. The dead woman had reanimated and woke up to bite Judy in the mouth, causing her to die and later reanimate. *Hannah (Zombified) Judy eventually reanimated and for a period of time was gradually uncovering herself from the rug before attempting to kill Andrew and Hannah's children, Billy and Jamie. Hannah heard her children's screams and saved them by putting down Judy with a single chop to the head with an axe. Relationships Andrew Andrew and Judy loved each other deeply. They got married after Andrew and Hannah's relationship ended. After Judy was bitten, Andrew shot her, not realizing who it was. He was then shown to be devastated as he mourned over Judy's death. Andrew didn't know that he had to shoot a reanimated person in the head to kill them and instead wrapped Judy's corpse in a carpet. Appearances Webisodes Torn Apart *"Family Matters" (Zombified) *"Domestic Violence" *"Step Mother" (Zombified) Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Webisode Characters Category:King County Category:Notable Walkers Category:Undeads Category:Deceased Category:Webisodes